


Please Come Back

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: After the war, Harry married Ginny because he didn't want to face the consequences of marrying an ex-death eater's daughter. Sixteen years down the line, he is regretting his decision and desires to get back with Draco who hasn't forgiven Harry. Female Draco Malfoy. Alive Severus, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily. Albus. POV DM, HP, SS.





	1. Divorced

 

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Divorced_ **

"WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE RETURNED HOME INSTEAD OF CHATTING WITH BLOODY MALFOY IN THE THREE BROOMSTICKS." Ginny shouts at him and he glares at her, his body trembling with fury. Who is she to dictate what he should do and what he shouldn't. She has no right.

Draco would never have dictated him like this. He is so tired of all this. Shouting is all they have been doing for past couple of years.

She shouts. He shouts back and then they go to sleep. In separate bedrooms. They have had no sex for the past seven years.

He wants to get back with Draco, his whining, biting, snappish, hot Draco. He is tired of Ginny and her voice. He is tired of remaining celibate. He is tired of everything.

Not to say that Ginny is not beautiful because she is. It's just that she doesn't attract him anymore and it's not just about attraction. He doesn't love her anymore. He hasn't been in love with her for a long time now.

This year, it's somehow worse because Lily is off to Hogwarts and they will be all alone in this place.

"I am done with you." The words that are hissed escape his mouth on their own accord, "I am divorcing you."

"Who are you to divorce me, Harry. I am bloody done with you, you unfaithful bastard. I am sure you have been fucking Malfoy. I am sure that she divorced Zabini because of you. Had you planned this all along?" She hisses back, her hands crossed and her eyes furious.

"If only." He grimaces because it would have been better. But he is not even on talking terms with Draco. Over the years, Draco has become closed off. She had married Zabini for an heir. 

"What the fuck?" Ginny's yell catches his attention and he grimaces again, "Would you prefer to keep this house to yourself?"

She stares at him quietly so he continues, "I can ask Dobby to shift my things immediately to my manor in Chestwheel Elite."

"You are serious. You - you want a divorce- but - but what did I do- I have been trying-" Her tone changes and her eyes almost soften in relief. She is happy that he is divorcing her. If she is happy then why didn't she divorce him ages ago instead of stretching this sham of a marriage for so long.

"Please drop the act. I can see that you are relieved. This is not working, Ginny. I am sorry but it isn't and I am leaving. I will ask Dobby." He mutters after averting his eyes furiously.

"Okay." She whispers, her voice barely a whisper now. They have not been together for the last seven years, not in any way that matters. 

He calls, "Dobby." and Dobby appears, "Yes. Master Harry Potter."

"Please pack my things and shift them to my manor at Chestwheel Elite." He says and Dobby nods before squeaking, "yes Master Harry Potter."

Harry closes his eyes and apparates directly inside his manor. He grimaces when he finds himself on the floor. He has never like apparition.

"Harry." Minister Kingsley's patronus mutters in a sharp voice and he grimaces again, "Harry please be there in my office in an hour." After the war, Harry had become the head auror, not because he wanted it but because it was expected of him. In fact, he had done everything just because it was expected, including marrying Ginny. She was beautiful and charming and he just went along with everything.

Draco had been devastated, not that her face had ever betrayed her emotions but Harry could always feel it. She had been there at the wedding. She was the most beautiful woman in his wedding. Ginny had been envious of her. She had worn a silver gown which had a plunging neckline and matching jewelery to go with it.

She had danced with him and he had wanted to marry Draco instead of Ginny but he hadn't. She had given many chances to him. Of course, she had not said it outrightly but she had looked into his eyes and her eyes had told him that they could just flee.

He had wanted to bake cakes and open a big and famous bakery and could have already established it by now and he could have had Draco as his wife but he didn't. The only reward he had gotten out of his marriage with Ginny were his kids who would hate him once they realize that he is divorcing their mother. Eventually, they would realize that he loves Draco because he will woo her and he will marry her, no matter who says otherwise.

He had never wanted to become an auror or a head auror and the first thing he will do is to resign. The second thing he will do is to visit Draco followed by designing pamphlets and taking orders. 

Having decided his next course of action, he closes his eyes and apparates in front of the ministry of magic. Of course, he will have to contact his solicitor, Blaise Zabini who is going to laugh his head off at the news.

XXXX

Draco is in her sleeping shirt. It stretches up-to one-fourth of her thighs and is quiet comfortable. She is about to lay down on the bed when her elf, Blinky appears all of a sudden.

She whines, "What's it? I want to sleep."

The elf shakes her head in exasperation before muttering, "The great Mr. Harry Potter is at the door." The words, 'the great' are said sarcastically of course and Draco smirks.

"Mistress Draco, you should dress in something appropriate." Blinky mutters and Draco laughs, "Why, dear Blinky, this is quite appropriate, don't you think so and it's so comfortable."

"Mistress Draco. Mr. Harry Potter is being nervous because of something and-"

"Ah! Nervous Harry Potter. I must see him then. It's been years since I spoke to a nervous Harry Potter. Won't you be a darling and serve soft drinks for us?" She mutters and looks at her nails. Blinky nods and grumbles something before disappearing.

She kept to herself for the past sixteen years. She avoided Harry and expected Harry to do the same. But he just won't get the hint. She doesn't want to talk to him. She doesn't want to meet him or see him.

He had abandoned her as if she was just trash. One would think that she had forgotten his betrayal over the past sixteen years but a lifetime isn't enough to heal the wound that he left. No-one can see that wound except Blaise because she has become brilliant at hiding it.

When she sees Weasley hanging off Harry's arm at the galas and dinners, her heart burns but she doesn't let it come on her face. She meets everyone including Harry and his darling bitch of a wife and smiles when she is burning inside.

She gets up and looks at herself in the mirror. She is looking hot. She always does but no one gets to see her like this. Except for the one time, she had sex with Blaise to conceive Scorpius, she has been celibate for the past sixteen years and plans to continue her celibacy.

But she wants to torture Harry like he tortured her. She attended his bloody marriage to give him a last chance to escape. He didn't take it and married his Weaslette even though he clearly didn't love her. He chose his fame and the wizarding world's expectations over her and she loathes him for that.

The fire that he had lit inside her heart all those years ago by saying the words, 'I do' has not extinguished yet. She wants him to stay away but he has to be a bastard and engage her in fruitless conversations whenever their paths cross.

She unbuttons the last button of her shirt and the hem line of her panties is visible. It's enough to torture him. She knows. It will make him mad with desire as it did all those years ago.

She winks at her reflection and applies red lipstick before walking towards the sitting room.

XXXX


	2. Furious ex-girlfriend

**_Chapter-2_ **

**_Furious Ex-Girlfriend_ **

She prances towards him dressed in a shirt which is unbuttoned enough to give him a glimpse of her panties.

He stares at her legs in wonder. Sixteen years have passed but she looks as beautiful as she did all those years ago. Her feet are bare and she sits on the couch on which he is sitting. He blinks out of his stupor when those feet settle on his lap.

"Hello." She murmurs, her voice smooth and low. Her eyes are staring intensely at him. She is so beautiful. 

"Hello." She repeats and finally he takes a deep breath before looking at her, "Can you please dress in something appropriate."

"I don't remember you complaining when I sneaked into your forms at night in eighth year. Scared of your wife?" She asks, chuckling. 

An elf appears very suddenly and offers a glass of something to them and disappears after placing a bottle on the table.

Her feet are caressing his thighs. He breaths hard. 

"Will you stop this?" He mutters heavily. For once she stops. He sighs. He missed her. It's obvious that she hasn't forgiven him. She is going to be difficult. Not that she was not difficult when they were young. 

"So why are you here Potter? Finally got bored of your wife?" She murmurs in a silky voice and he shakes his head before mumbling, "I am divorcing her."

She stares at him, taken aback before pulling her feet back and crossing her legs. She conjures a blanket and places it on her legs. He resists the urge to pull her back close to him. 

He wonders why he chose Ginny over her. He must have been quite insane. She is lovely, even like this when she is furious with him. 

XXXX

"What?" She asks, stunned. This wasn't something she had expected from Potter.

"Why are you here?" She asks curiously because if this man thinks that she will accept him back just because he divorced his wife after sixteen years, then he is quite insane.

"I-" Harry starts and takes a deep breath before continuing in a soft voice, "I know that you won't marry me."

"Good... because I won't."

"Yet." He continues, his green eyes gazing into hers. She averts her eyes. His eyes have always been mesmerizing and she doesn't want to get lost in them because they are venomous and she doesn't want to repeat the past again.

"What is this supposed to mean Potter? I am never going to marry you. I despise you and you have overstayed your welcome. You must leave." She mutters flatly and he replies, "I want to court you."

She stares at him. He has used the word 'court' deliberately and she wonders if he knows about courting or not.

"Do you know the meaning of courting?" She asks, her eyes narrowed and he looks at her before swallowing and nods. She chuckles and mutters, "You don't. Oh my sweet merlin. You absolutely don't know about courting at all. Dating and courting are two different things Potter and you know nothing about me except the fact that I love your eyes that are venomously beautiful, your deceptive hands and your lips though all they do is lie." She speaks, her voice transforming from amused to sharp and he looks at her, his eyes guilty. She averts her eyes again, cursing herself for looking straight into his manipulative eyes.

"Get out Potter. I don't want to see your face again. Go to your bloody wife. Go to fucking hell. Just stay away from me." Draco mutters and leans back before closing her eyes.

"Or what?" He asks and she replies, "I am going to tell Severus. You do remember that he is my godfather, yeah."

"He doesn't hate me now." Harry mutters and she continues, "Because I lied to him. I told him that I left you. He doesn't know that you left me for the so called expectations that the wizarding community had from you. He doesn't know that you left me because I am an ex-death eater's daughter and you were afraid that everyone will hate you once the news went out."

XXXX

Harry stares at her in shock. He had always wondered why Severus didn't hate him for what he did. Severus had married his godmother after the war and has weakly dinners with Harry and his family. None of them had asked Harry about Draco after their break up and Harry had been surprised.

Her eyes are still closed and he knows why. It's because she can't look away if she gazes into his eyes. She always said that his eyes are beautiful and intoxicating. He can clearly see that she still loves him but he can see her hatred too.

"I am not going to back off. I want to court you." He mutters and she mutters flatly, "Blinky please take Mr. Potter out of this house. He has overstayed his welcome."

The elf appears and looks at him with huge disappointed eyes and he mutters again, "I will not back off. I will be back tomorrow." He wishes that she would look at him one last time but she doesn't.

She doesn't reply and the elf holds his hand before apparating him out of the gate. Without sparing Harry another glance, The elf vanishes.

Harry scowls at the door, deciding to camp outside the manor tomorrow morning until she gives in. First he has to design pamphlets and get them distributed. He thinks that he can get them distributed through Prophet and Quibbler and can announce his decision through them too.

With this in mind, he closes his eyes and apparates in front of Luna's residence.

XXXX

 


	3. Wild Draco Malfoy

**_Chapter-3_ **

**_Wild Draco Malfoy_ **

Draco smiles at her reflection and checks her dress for one last time. She is looking absolutely perfect. Tonight is a very special occasion because today she is finally going to reveal her true identity in front of everyone. No-one knows who Draconisa is except for the fact that she loves wearing bold dresses, singing and dancing. But tonight she is going to lift the mask off her face and tell everyone.

She is wearing a scandalous red halter mini dress. Basically her dress has a barely there mini skirt with a plunging cowl neckline, a fully exposed back and two metal ring accents in front. She is looking hot.

She is giving the performances for ten years now but behind a mask. No-one knows that she is Draco Malfoy, daughter of ex-death eater Lucius Malfoy and this is going to be a tight slap on everyone's faces, everyone who has scoffed at her but especially Harry Potter because he will be there.

He always is. He hasn't missed a single concert yet. Actually it's quite understandable. She has a beautiful voice. She likes brewing but she doesn't want to handle the business anymore. She is doing it because of Scorpius. He loves potions and wants to inherit her business. He is young right now and she wants him to enjoy his school. He will take over after he becomes a potions master. That's why her concerts are usually at night and tonight Harry is going to receive a personal invitation from the great Draconisa.

She looks at herself and chuckles. She is so going to crush him. This is the boldest dress she has worn till now and she loves it. After giving a finishing touch to her lipstick, she walks towards the car she had purchased when she has just started performing.

XXXX

Harry wakes up and yawns loudly before stretching. He pours water for himself and drinks the whole glass at once. Only then do his eyes open and fall upon the cherry envelop. He looks at the time and realizes that it's around ten PM. He had been so tired after talking to Luna and owner of the Prophet that he slept for three hours. 

That's when it hits him. 

Ten

Ten

Oh! Fucking Merlin... Harry almost jumps in fright. It's ten PM and he is still not ready. He has to go to the concert that Draconisa is throwing today at 10:15 PM. Bloody hell, he will be late. That's when he reads the signature on the envelope. He slumps on his bed once again because the signature belongs to Draconisa.

The initials D.M. are also written beneath. He stares at the envelope for a few moments before opening it.

_Dear Harry,_

_You are invited to my concert which is at 10:15 PM tonight. I am sure you know the venue since you have not missed a single concert till now. The front row is booked for you. I am dedicating this performance to you._

_Love,_

_D.M._

Harry reads and rereads the letter a lot of times before finally wrapping it and placing it inside his drawer. He gets up to get ready, thrilled at getting a personal invitation from the famous singer and dancer. With a spring in his steps, he walks towards his bath to get ready.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later find him in the front row of the auditorium which is full of lakhs of people. Some are wizards, some witches and some are muggles. Apparently, Draconisa is going to lift her mask tonight. This is big. It is also being said that she wearing her boldest dress till date.

Everyone is screaming and shouting and waiting for her to come and so is he. He loves her voice. She is utterly beautiful and Harry finds himself curious about her true identity.

The noise and shouts and screams stop very suddenly when the brilliant, beautiful and bloody fucking merlin... she is looking hot. She is standing with her back towards them. The lights becomes dim and her pianist, guitarist and drum players arrive and then she starts singing. Her voice is so bloody sexy. The way she bends and sticks her ass out before shaking it is - merlin - her skirt is so short and her back is bare.

The crowd goes wild when she starts. Harry is screaming himself hoarse like the crowd around him. The noise becomes five fold when she starts turning around.

And then she is standing in front of everyone and Harry is shocked. He is not just shocked. He can't believe his eyes because the great singer Draconisa is Draco Malfoy and she is shaking her hips and dancing and singing and Harry is bloody hard. Around half of the crowd that goes silent when she shows her face but resumes shouting again when she walks on the dais as if she owns it, singing and smiling and dancing like it doesn't matter.

Harry wants to disappear because her eyes are on him now. He knows that she is going to humiliate him somehow and that he going to let her do that... somehow.  

He is proven right when she walks across the dais right towards him and holds her hand out to him. He can't do anything except holding it.

XXXX

Draco had been pretty nervous when she had turned around but then the crowd had started cheering again. They love her and she dances with abandon. This is what she likes doing... singing and dancing. She sings and dances and then her eyes fall on Harry. He was as excited as others are. Right now, he is staring at her though, his eyes lust-ridden and the bulge of his jeans noticeable. She walks towards him, her hips swaying and leans forward, her hands extended towards him.

Of course, he holds her fingers and walks upon the dais. She presses their bodies together and sings simultaneously.

"Dance along with me if you don't want to make a fool of yourself." She whispers and he starts moving. She loves him. They fit together so well. They always had. He was hers and then he just had to go and marry the Weasley chit.

She smiles and pushes him towards the wall. She sings and stares into his eyes. His green eyes are dark with desire. He wants to fuck her... oh yes! He does. She knows him well. Sixteen years are nothing. She will never forget his eyes, his bloody beautiful, seductive, intoxicating eyes. Finally his back hits the wall and she starts rocking against him.

He is so hard. She can feel his hardness against her skirt. He stares into her eyes. He wants her and he wants her right now. His eyes are lidded. His heart is beating rapidly and the crowd has gone wild. She turns around and starts rocking her buttocks against his erection while singing simultaneously.

She had let him fuck her backside. She had trusted him with everything she had but he had betrayed her. She leans a bit forward to give the crowd a bit of show. Her hips rock against his hardness and she can feel his body vibrating against her. His hands are trembling against her waist and hips. At times, he traces his fingers on her bare back which sends a shiver through her entire spine.

How she loves this bastard.

The crowd has gone mad. This is going to be epic. 

XXXX

She is impossible. He is going to come in his trousers. Bloody fucking hell... he wants her so much. Her pert backside is rocking against his erection and all he can do is place his hands on either side of her waist or arse and trace his hands on her back. She is perfect. It's like she is made for him.

He is trying to control himself. He can't come in front lakhs of people in his trousers. He can't but then she abruptly stops singing and stands up and turns around. The music goes on and she presses their bodies together from head to toe and places her mike on his left shoulder. Her lips are near his right ear.

"Liked the show darling?" She whispers and bites his ear lobe. He throws his head back and moans before coming hard in his trousers. That's the moment when she pulls back and walks gracefully in front of the crowd, her cheeks flushed and her lips stretched in a huge grin .

He is so bloody humiliated because as much as he would like to think that no-one is paying attention to him, he knows that this is going to be on the front page of every newspaper tomorrow.

Another things is hitting him hard. He is still standing against the wall, his trousers wet and his eyes on the cheering crowd.

He had left her to satisfy the expectations of these people and they will make fun of him tomorrow while drinking tea but they will love Draco even more.

Why had he abandoned her for these hypocrites.

She doesn't look back at him even once. He had been only an accessory for her, an accessory to excite the crowd and she had wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone.

She has always been like this, unpredictable, beautiful and a wild little thing and he loves her as she is. That's why he quietly turns around and leaves through the back curtains. He would wait for her in it.

XXXX

The show was a success in more ways then one. She thinks as she walks towards her car. She has already called her driver since she is bloody tired and she just wants to sleep. But she knows that Harry would most probably be waiting for her in her car.

She yawns a bit and disillusions herself before walking out of the auditorium and towards the car. She opens the door of the back seat and sits inside. As expected,  he is sitting there, waiting for her. She smiles and sits down before closing the door.

"Did you like the show?" She asks him before taking her earrings and necklace off. Very deliberately, she drops her earrings on the other side of his leg.

She looks at him and finds him looking blankly at her.

XXXX

"Oops." She murmurs and he knows what she is about to do. As expected, she doesn't come near him. She stretches her body on the entire seat and bends over his legs to find her stupid earring. Her breasts are pressing on his legs and he can't help stroking her back.

"Stupid earring. Can't find it." She shifts a bit and her skirt rides up. Just when his hands grace her hips, she gets up with a triumphant, "Aha. Found them."

She is looking at him with sparkling eyes. He wants to say so many things but then she blinks at him and he knows that she is thinking about his betrayal and he doesn't say anything. The rest of the car ride is spent in tense silence, tense on his part of course. She is humming under her breath as if she couldn't care less about anything which is of course nothing but the truth.

XXXX

 


End file.
